My lovely Hoodlum
by pidhaehyuk
Summary: 'Hanya sebuah kisah klasik tentang cinta segitiga, yang cukup rumit' YAOI! HAEHYUK!


MY BELOVED COUPLE, _**HAEHYUK**_

TOLONG BEDAKAN ANTARA "_**TERINSPIRASI"**_DAN "**_PLAGIAT"_**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !**

_OUT OF CHARACTER_

en**JOY~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BRAK**

****Wanita paruh baya itu menutup buku yang sedang ia baca dengan kasar. Matanya memandang seorang wanita lain di hadapanya yang tengah menundukan kepalanya hormat.

"Anak itu benar-benar" ucapnya dengan nada pelan.

"Baiklah, ahjumma siapkan saja keperluan bocah bodoh itu. Biar aku yang mengurusnya" ucapnya lantas melangkah menuju sebuah kamar di lantai atas.

Mulutnya makin bergerak menggumamkan sesuatu kala pintu kamar berwarna _soft blue_ sudah berada tak jauh darinya.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, wanita itu langsung membuka pintu tersebut dengan cara yang sedikit –sangat amat- kasar.

**TAP TAP TAP**

****Langkahnya ia buat secepat mungkin menuju sebuah ranjang yang berada di tengah tengah ruangan, dengan satu gumpalan besar yang terbalut selimut di atas kasurnya.

**SRET**

****Dengan wajah yang masih memerah karena menahan kekesalan, wanita paruh baya itu langsung membuka selimut yang sedang membalut sesorang didalamnya, sekali lagi dengan kasar.

"YAK BOCAH BODOH! CEPAT BANGUN ATAU AKU AKAN MEMOTONG UANG JAJANMU!" Wajah yang tadi nampak anggun itu kini telah sirna berkat suara-nya barusan.

"Nggh .. yes jessi, of course" wanita itu mengerutkan alisnya saat orang yang baru saja membuatnya naik darah malah kini menciumi punggung tanganya. Dan apa katanya tadi ? Jessi?

"BANGUN DAN HENTIKAN SEMUA PIKIRAN CABULMU ITU, BODOH!" ucapnya kalap. Tanganya kini menyentuh kulit tangan dan pipi orang itu, membuatnya terpaksa membuka matanya.

"Eung..Yak eomma! Kenapa pagi buta seperti ini membangunkanku?! Argghh" ucapnya dengan mata masih menyipit, khas orang yang masih mengantuk. Tanganya menggaruk rabmbut hitam pekatnya dengan kasar.

"Haha, pagi buta? Apa katamu? PAGI BUTA?! BUKA MATA PENUH BELEK MU ITU! INI HARI PERTAMAMU MASUK SEKOLAH! KAU MAU TERLAMBAT HUH?! KAU MAU DIHUKUM?!" wanita itu membenarkan tata poninya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Sebenarnya tak apa jika kau dihukum, tapi pasti nantinya mereka akan menanyakan siapa orang tuamu bukan? Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka tau anak dari Tuan Lee Hangeng dan Nyonya Lee Heechul adalah anak sepertimu" ucapnya dengan nada suara yang lebih lembut.

Matanya kembali memicing kala menemukan anak semata wayang nya kini justru telah tak berada di tempatnya semula.

"Huh..anak itu"

.

.

.

.

**DUK**

****"Aw" ringisnya pelan. Tangan kananya ia gunakan untuk mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja di tumbuk oleh pintu lemari nista yang entah kapan ia lupa untuk menutupnya. Sedang tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk membuka pintu kamar mandinya yang sedikit transparan. Tenang, hanya sedikit.

Dengan mata yang masih saja menyipit, ia membuka baju dan celananya secara kasar.

Mulutnya menggumam tak jelas. Mungkin ia masih kesal terhadap sang eomma yang mengganggu mimpi indahnya dengan Jessi, wanita idamanya.

Donghae menyalakan air shower dan berdiri di bawah pancuran air itu. Sembari membasuh badanya dengan sabun, matanya kembali terpejam. Bukan, dia bukan sedang tidur, dia sedang mencoba mengulang kembali apa yang tadi ia impikan bersama Jessi.

"Ah.. Wajah polos namun menggoda nya, bibir mungilnya yang pasti tak muat untuk menampung adik kecilku, hidung mancungnya yang siap-"

**TOK TOK TOK **

****"Hae! Cepat sedikit! Siwon menunggumu!"

Dan sekali lagi fantasi-fantasi gilanya tentang sang wanita idaman harus pupus kembali akibat suara sang Eomma.

"Arght! Bilang pada Siwon aku bahkan belum meneteskan air ke tubuhku!"

.

.

.

.

"Yah kami ucapkan selamat datang untuk kalian para calon mahasiswa di Star Museum University ini. Kuharap kaliam bisa melewati setiap ujian dengan baik dan- Hey kau yang baru datang! Iya! Berdiri dari bangkumu dan kemari sekarang!" ucap namja berpawakan tak begitu kekar yang tadinya sedang memberi beberapa sambutan untuk para calon adik kelasnya kelak di Star Museum University.

Namun wibawa yang sedari tadi berusaha dijaganya agar terlihat keren di mata calon hoobaenya itu runtuh seketika begitu dilihatnya ada dua bocah yang dengan seenak jidatnya duduk di bangku yang memang disediakan untuk para hoobae itu, padahal jika kembali melihat jadwal yang sudah ditentukan, ke dua bocah itu dudah telat selama tujuh menit, yah walaupun satu dari dua bocah itu tak bisa dibilang bocah lagi mengingat dari tubuhnya yang bahkan lebih kekar dan lebih tinggi dari tubuh Eunhyuk -pria yang sedang memberi sambutan-.

Sedang Donghae yang ternyata adalah salah satu dari 'dua bocah kurang ajar' itu hanya menatap ke arah Eunhyuk bingung dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri sembari bergumam 'Aku?'.

Dengan langkah gontai, Donghae dan Siwon berjalan ke tempat Eunhyuk sedang berdiri dengan tatapan tajamnya sekarang.

"Nah, ada apa?" Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya ketika telinganya dengan sengaja mendengar nada suara Donghae yang terkesan tak peduli.

"Apa katamu? Ada apa?" Eunhyk memajukan dirinya satu langkah mendekati Donghae, jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti sekarang. Dan itu membuat Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan semua orang yang berada di tempat itu menyadari satu hal. Eunhyuk sunbae-nim lebih tinggi daripada Donghae hoobae-nim.

"Kurasa tak mungkin kami melewatkan rumahmu untuk daftar penerima undangan dari University kami, yah kecuali kau memang belum mendaftar disini atau..kau mendaftar tapi tak diterima karena nilaimu rendah" ucap Eunhyuk sakrastik.

Donghae terdiam, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang lolos dari mulutnya.

Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton tak dibayar akhirnya mulai melangkah mendekati Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Tanganya menarik lengan Donghae agar menjauh dari calon sunbae mereka.

"Ah sunbae-nim, aku minta maaf karena aku terlambat, sebenarnya tadi kami sudah sampai disini bahkan sebelum ada orang lain, namun karena sesuatu yang sangat amat mendesak kami dengan terpaksa memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah. Bukan begitu Donghae-ah?"

Donghae melirik Siwon sekilas lalu kembali mengarahkan pandanganya kembali ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Begitukah?" Eunhyuk mengendikan bahunya lalu memasukan ke dua tanganya ke dalam saku di celana compang-camping nya.

"Baiklah untuk kali ini ku maafkan, tapi lain kali, jangan harap kalian bisa masuk bahkan melihat gerbang University ini lagi" ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada mengancam.

"Wae? Sekolah ini akan tutup jikam kami terlambat?" Donghae berujar santai mengakibatkan hampir semua orang di ruangan itu tak kuasa menahan tawa mereka lagi, kecuali dua orang, Eunhkuk dan Siwon.

Dengan panik Siwon segera menutup mulut sahabat karibnya itu dengan tangan kananya dan menyeret tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu untuk segera kembali duduk daripada mereka di Drop Out bahkan sebelum mereka bersekolah di salah satu University terbaik di Korea Selatan ini.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk, dirinya sibuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan agar kekesalanya tak membuncah saat itu juga.

"Kau- Yak! Kau mau mencari masalah dengan para senior mu disini huh?!" ucap Siwon kesal setelah berhasil mendaratkan bokong indahnya di kursi tempatnya duduk tadi.

"Manis, tapi garang. Hmm, menarik" gumam Donghae tak jelas.

Siwon lebih memilih memfokuskan kembali padanganya ke arah para Seniornya dari pada harus meladeni Donghae dan dirinya ikut ter cap buruk –walaupun dirinya memang sudah ter cap buruk karena Donghae-.

Sementara itu, Eunhyuk kini telah menghilang. Ada pria lain yang kini menggantikan posisinya untuk memberi beberapa wejangan untuk para juniornya.

Eunhyuk berjalan cukup cepat menuju kantin Star Museum University. Tanpa memilih, Eunhyuk asal mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang mungkin kosong.

"Aku pesan, apapun yang dapat menghilangkan rasa malu dan kesal sekaligus" ucap Eunhyuk membuat penjaga kantin itu mengerutkan keningnya. Namun walaupun tak mengerti, kepalanya tetap saja mengangguk seolah dirinya mengetahui dengan pasti apa yang Eunhyuk inginkan. Yah, itu lebih baik daripada kantinya akan hancur karena perbuatan ke dua tangan Eunhyuk.

**PLUK**

****"Hey" Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya dan secara otomatis segera menarik kursi disebelahnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" ucap orang yang tadi menepuk pelan bahu Eunhyuk.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi" lanjutnya setelah tadi sempat di acuhkan oleh sahabatnya sejak dirinya pertama masuk di University ini.

"Ck, jangan berlebih Yujin-ah. Kau bahkan ada di sebelahku dari tadi." Ujar Eunhuk malas.

Yeoja bernama Yujin itu mengendikan bahunya.

"Ahjumma, aku pesan cokelat panas saja" ucap Yujin sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"Kau belum menjawabku, sedang apa kau disini? Sedang merayu ahjumma pemilik kantin ini agar semua hutangmu dianggap lunas? Begitukah?"

Eunhyuk tertawa kecil. Inilah yang membuatnya betah bersahabat lama dengan Yujin, semua perkataanya selalu dapat membuat mood nya membaik. Yah walaupun kadang pada momen tertentu Eunhyuk justru tak ingin mendengar suara Yujin.

"Anak itu menyebalkan" jawab Eunhyuk. Wajahnya yang tadi sudah sedikit cerah kembali kusam kala mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya malu sekaligus kesal.

"Siapa? Anak yang tadi atau Yunho sunbaenim?"

"Keduanya. Anak itu, karena telah membuat wibawaku hancur dan mungkin akan sulit untuku mencari kekasih baru setelah ini. Dan Yunho, karena telah melimpahkan tugasnya padaku sehingga membuat diriku harus kehilangan wibawa."

"Ah gomawo ahjumma" ucap Yujin menerima pesananya.

"Yak! Apa ini?!" teriak Eunhyuk ketika menerima pesananya.

"I-itu, itu air es"

"Aku tak memesan air es tadi!" protes Eunhyuk tetap tak terima.

"Ta-tapi tadi Tu-tuan mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat menghilangkan rasa malu dan rasa kesal segaligus, air es dapat melakukanya."

"Ng, tak apa ahjumma. Ahjumma kembali bekerja saja, dan terima kasih atas pesanan kami" ucap Yujin mencoba melerai perdebatan tak penting ini.

"Ahjumma itu benar, cepat habiskan pesananmu. Lagipula, dia menarik dan aku tertarik" ujar Yujin sembari menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit cokelat panasnya.

"Siapa? Aku atau Yunho?" tanya Eunhyuk yang akhirnya memminum habis juga air es tak diundang nya itu.

"Bukan keduanya."

Eunhyuk menyatukan kedua alisnya.

"Jangan bilang..bocah tadi?" tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya.

"Ya, kuarasa aku menyukainya." Jawaban Yujin barusan sukses membuat Eunhyuk terbatuk batuk akibat tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Yujin segera membantu Eunhyuk dengan cara menepuk punggung sang sahabat dengan keras, berharap dengan itu mungkin Eunhyuk akan berhenti batuk walaupun setelah itu mungkin berubah menjadi sakit punggung.

_'__Kau- aku bahkan belum tau siapa namamu, tapi kau sudah ingin membuat masalah denganku?'_

.

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

[Hai haiii '-')/ ada yang tau Yujin? Kim Yujin? Yap, dia Uee AS. Kenapa saya pilih dia? ya karena pengen aja /g wkwk. Seebelumnya saya mau milih IU cuman saya taunya dia periangnya periang kalem, jadi saya gatega jadiin dia peran 'orang ketiga' di FF ini. Weiiitsss bukan berarti saya antis nya Uee ya, ini cuma sebatas karena saya taunya Uee salah satu cewe yang pernah di gembar gemborkan deket sama Eunhyuk]

.

.

.

.

RNR?!


End file.
